


The Sleepover

by KillLaKillMe



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillLaKillMe/pseuds/KillLaKillMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Satsuki sleep together, which results in a very interesting picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

“Stupid furniture company! They can’t do anything freaking right!” Ryuko yelled, slamming her hand on her and Satsuki’s brand new dining room table. Due to some completely random and incredibly stupid mix up, the company that was supposed to be bringing all the sisters’ things in their new apartment had some how lost Ryuko’s bed and wouldn’t be able to deliver a new one until tomorrow.

“There’s no reason for you to be getting upset,” Satsuki told her, rolling her eyes at her childish behaviour. “What’s done is done. All we can do now is wait for the bloody thing to show up.”

“But where am I going to sleep? I can’t sleep on the freaking floor!” Ryuko growled, waving her arms before folding them. 

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. “What? You don’t want to sleep with your older sister? Am I that much of a bother to you?” She pressed, folding her arms as well.

Ryuko back peddaled. “I hadn’t thought of that. But...Wouldn’t it be weird? I mean...are you comfortable with having someone else in the bed with you?” She asked, fiddling with the string on her pajama pants. “I mean you’re still in recovery and everything and I don’t wanna trigger any panic attacks-”

Satsuki raised a hand to cease her babbling. “Matoi, you are my sister. You are blood. After all we’ve been through, do you honestly think that you sleeping with me for a couple nights is going to make me start having nightmares again?”

Ryuko looked away from her, feeling guilty. “No...Sorry...” She mumbled.

Satsuki chuckled, making Ryuko look back at her. “It’s fine Ryuko.” She said smiling. “Let’s just get to bed. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself.”

Ryuko’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you sure, Sis? Because if it becomes too much I can always sleep on the couch. Seriously, you don’t have to put yourself through this for me.” She knew Satsuki was being sincere, but her sister’s panic attacks always came first.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. “Ryuko, I’m the older one. Stop worrying about me. I’ll be fine. I promise.” She yawned, and then stretched, smiling when she heard her bones satisfactorily crack. “I’m serious.” She added, her features hardening.

Ryuko sighed in defeat and followed her into the bedroom.

Ryuko stayed on her side of the bed and Satsuki stayed on hers. Satsuki had fallen asleep the minute they settled in, but Ryuko was still up, worried about her sister. Every minute or so, Satsuki’s face would scrunch up in pain. That was just in the first hour.

Ryuko looked at the clock. It was twelve in the morning. She was beginning to feel extremely tired, but wanted to stay up to watch her sister and make sure she was alright. But sleep was slowly taking over her, and before she knew it she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

She finally let sleep consume her at two, facing Satsuki. Satsuki had turned in her sleep, so now they were both facing each other, unaware of it. Ryuko could hear her sister breathing calmly, which meant whatever was bothering her an hour ago had subsided. For now. Unconsciously, she scooted closer to her, a sudden shiver going down her back.

At four, Ryuko had full on cuddled up to her sister. Satsuki’s eyes fluttered open at the smell of her sister’s strawberry scented shampoo. Looking down, she saw her sleeping soundly, pressed up against her chest. The younger sister yawned against her looking like a small kitten. Satsuki smiled, and began petting her sister’s hair.

Somewhere around six, Satsuki had long by now fallen back asleep, but had continued petting her sister in her sleep, occasionally laying loving kisses on the top of her head. This woke Ryuko up, who had caught her in the act once. Too tired and too comfortable to move, the younger girl blushed when she felt the older girl pull her closer to her chest, and sigh in content. Ryuko could feel her boobs, which made her blush even more.

At eight they were entangled with each other, and had somehow started holding hands. Both were snoring, and were peacefully unaware that their friends had entered their apartment.

“Aw...look at them...” Mako gushed in a low whisper. “They’re so cute together! Look at Satsuki-sama! I’ve never seen her so peaceful!” She cooed.

Satsuki’s ear twitched at the mention of her name, but didn’t stir.

“The delinquent actually looks...adorable. Like a kitten.” Nonon admitted grudgingly, pointing to the younger girl’s fang. “You guys better not tell her that, or I will beat the shit out of all of you.” She threatened half heartedly, turning back to the others.

Ryuko growled in her sleep as if she heard what Nonon had said.

Uzu tried not to laugh. “I say we document this for blackmailing purposes.” He grinned, pulling out his phone and opening the camera app.

“Do you honestly believe that you can blackmail Lady Satsuki?” Nonon asked with a raised brow.

Inumuta shrugged. “The pink one does have a point.”

Gamagoori coughed. “As much as it is an invasion of privacy, I do believe it wouldn’t hurt to document this one moment that our lady isn’t set in her rigid posture.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to save a picture as much as I do!” Uzu accused.

“Well hurry up and take the damn picture before they wake up and see all of us in here!” Nonon shrieked, pushing Uzu in front of her so that he could get a better shot.

Nervously, Uzu held up his camera, and took the picture. Unfortunately for them, he had left the flash on, and it shined right in Ryuko and Satsuki’s faces. Panicking as the girls began to stir, he shoved the device in his pocket.

“You idiot! How could you forget that the flash was on?!” Nonon demanded, smacking him in the back of the head.

“It’s not my fault!” He shouted back, rubbing his head.

“Why are you guys all in here it’s like nine in the fucking morning.” Ryuko said groggily, sitting up and scratching at her belly.

“We wanted to invite you guys to come with us to breakfast!” Mako bubbled, bouncing up and down.

“Breakfast?” Satsuki asked, sitting up also. She glanced at her sister and made a sound of disgust at her monkey like behaviour. “Why didn’t you call first?” She asked.

“You both were probably so asleep that you couldn’t hear us.” Uzu responded, putting a hand in his pocket.

“Speaking of sleep! You guys looked sooooooo cute! Especially you, Sacchan! You and Ryuko were holding hands like a couple or something!” Mako told them. “Go on, Uzu! Show them the picture!”

Inumuta, Uzu, Gamagoori and Nonon facepalmed.

Nonon sighed exasperated. “They weren’t supposed to know about the picture, underachiever!”

“Oh...” Mako said, nodding. “Oops!”

“What picture?!” Ryuko demanded.

Uzu took out his phone and showed the both of them the picture.

Ryuko and Satsuki shared a look, both blushing madly.

“Uzu Sanageyama as your queen I demand you delete that picture immediately. Or else.” Satsuki command, using her frown on him.

Uzu did what he was told.

“Good.” Satsuki decided, smoothing out her night gown. “Let us never speak of this again.”

“Agreed.” Everyone chimed.

Everyone left so that Satsuki and Ryuko could get dressed. Nonon nudged Uzu as they sat on the couch waiting for them. “Psst, you still got it?”

Uzu grinned, holding up his phone, the picture still on it. “I even made it my background.”


End file.
